


Late to work

by HaleyBean



Series: Hux's Late Night Love [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: I might do a part three, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBean/pseuds/HaleyBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux spent the night with you again, and because of various events this morning, might be a little late to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late to work

General Hux awoke, sprawling out onto his bed. Sleep still heavy in his eyes, he reaches out to you, to where you should be, only to be met with your smooth skin. He pulls his hand back, not used to waking up next to you.

You roll over to face him and give him a sleepy smile.

He can’t help but grin back. 

He pulls his arms around you, burrowing the two of you deeper into the blankets. Humming a bit, he clears his throat and begins to speak. 

“Good morning.”

How many times had he dreamt of this moment? 

Lost his thought mid instructions when you made eye contact? 

Imagined what you looked like when you were sleeping, completely relaxed? 

For a moment he doesn't think this is real, but all doubts are put to rest when you look up at him with your big (E/C) eyes. 

Smiling softly you speak, 

“About what you said last night, Hux.”

Thinking back to the night previous he remembers what he said, what he finally managed to say as you were trying to leave, he had told you how he felt.

“(Y/N) I-” 

You cut him off as you leaned back against him to whisper in his ear.

“I feel the same Hux.”

His look of vulnerability leaves him with those words and he tilts back your head, kissing you so passionately, so fervently, yet so gently. He wants to be careful with you, even though the last few nights he has been anything but. 

Breaking the kiss he grins at you sheepishly.

“So (Y/N) how long have you been keeping these secrets from your superior?”

“Oh cut the shit Hux, what are you, twelve?”

He simply raises an eyebrow at your playful outburst.

“Fine, General.”

He must admit, he is very amused with the sass in your tone and the theatrics in your feigned anger.

“If you must know, I thought you were very endearing when you slipped me that first message of yours during my shift last year.”

You punctuate your sentence by pecking the General quickly on the lips so he won’t have a chance to poke any fun at you.

He remembers that day well, the day he first attempted to talk to you, he knew that if he got to close he would have some very serious problems, and now look where he is. 

Your voice brings him out of his memories, a change he will have to get used to. 

“What about you?”

Curious, you await his response. He turns slightly pink, but soon regains his stoic, yet slightly giddy composure.

“Well, if you must know.”

He mimics your outburst earlier and you begin to laugh, causing him to have to try harder to keep a straight face.

“I thought you were very endearing when you first came to my office accompanied by Ren, you were terrified and adorable.”

Before you could get a word in to protest that your terror had been justified, he cut you off with a quick kiss. Both of you smiling into the new found sweetness of one another.

Before anything can get too heated your alarm on your telewatch goes off letting you know it’s time to start getting ready for the day. 

You break the kiss to shut off the alarm, sighing and starting to get out of the bed, until Hux pulls you back down towards him. 

You relish in the feeling of him holding you so close, still you playfully protest.

“But General, I’m going to be late for work.”

You whine and attempt to wiggle out of his grasp, not so elegantly, but he has you trapped.

“Well I’m sure your boss won’t mind if you show up a little late officer (L/N), so long as you spend the rest of the morning with him first.”

With those words he has you pinned down onto the bed again, trailing kisses along the marks he had made last night, finally being able to see his completed work. He rests his forehead on yours and looks into your eyes, you can see the electricity at work in his blues.

It was then that the General knew that you were both probably going to be even later to work than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I'm super happy that you all liked the first part of this story, I might continue, if I do I was thinking of explaining the events that brought the Reader and Hux together, going more into detail on the message he gave and the meeting with Ren. 
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who commented on the first part, your feedback is what keeps me going, and I really cherish every comment, they make my day!
> 
> If anyone would want to see a third part let me know! 
> 
> I hope you all have wonderful days ~ Haley


End file.
